Ayaka Kamiji
---- is a student at Saint Isidore University and a member of the Melee Fight Crew. She is a supporting character in the Gakkou Gurashi! series. Appearance Ayaka is a tall, young woman with a slim and well-endowed figure. She has long, straight, dark-violet colored hair, which reaches down to her upper back that curls at the tip. She also wears a black head-band; as she wears her hair in bangs. Ayaka has quite sharp, grey eyes. She is usually seen wearing a short-sleeved white shirt with black sleeves. On top of that, she is always seen with a green jacket over her shirt, like a cape. She also wears a long patterned skirt with black boots and black gloves. Personality Ayaka is usually seen with a serious face. She doesn't talk much nor show much emotion, and according to Aki, she has a face which shows that everything isn't interesting enough.Chapter 44, page 16 But she is also smart, and has a mature, calm and responsible character. She also seems to be quite disrespectful to other people besides the ones in her group, referring the School Life Club and Fallen Crew as a more ruder way of "them" (in Japanese). However, she once blamed Kougami that if he hadn't missed his attack towards the School Life Club, they would've gained information and resources from them.Chapter 42, page 5 She also believes that this world was meant for herself and herself only, as she was "chosen" and not destined to die.Chapter 47, pages 23-24 It is later revealed that Ayaka takes great pleasure in killing zombies and survivors without any fault, reveling in the deed(s) as a means as an existential fulfillment, even though she acted as a polite, refined young lady in front of others before. It is also shown that before the outbreak, Ayaka seemed to be on fairly good terms with a young man, as they would often walk home together, and eventually, the young man became attracted to Ayaka. However, she killed him in the end,Chapter 47, page 21 taking great pleasure in it with no guilt. She can be very dangerous as well, and has a scary and sinister side to her, as she seen smiling at their grave yard according to Aki. Though she is initially seen to care for her teammates in the Melee Fight Crew, she won't hesitate to kill her fellow teammates if they get infected, as she was mocking Takahito when he became infected, as he ironically made the rule that the infected people have to be killed off. She was also smiling at the realization of this,Chapter 50, page 25 meaning that she may take pleasure to kill people as well. Due to her actions and true nature, it appears that Ayaka may possibly be a psychopath. Abilities Ayaka isn't the primary zombie killer in her group, but she is fairly skilled at killing them, as she even killed both zombies and people after the outbreak occurred with just a kitchen knife. Though she isn't seen investigating outside like Sino, she is quite smart as she made a plan is several steps in order to capture Rise.Chapter 45, pages 20-21 She also seems to be quite skilled in handling crossbows. Appellation Main Characters= |-| Supporting Characters= Relationships Sino Uhara Ayaka cares for Sino and thinks that she is very important to her and the Melee Fight Crew. Ayaka quite worries for Sino and her well-being as well, usually after Sino goes out and fight the zombies. Ayaka thinks that Sino works hard and appreciates it. Since they are the only girls in the Melee Fight Crew, they seem to be close and trust each other. They are also seen to work together, indicating that they have quite good teamwork. Takahito Tougo Ayaka and Takahito are seen being with each other quite often. They also have quite similar personalities and similar outlooks at the world, both thinking themselves as "chosen" people. They both can talk with each other seriously, and Ayaka seems to care for his well-being. However, Ayaka sometimes questions herself why he always looks so grim and never smiles.Chapter 47, page 17 She seems to worry about him too, as she wanted to help him when he was feeling down and thinking. However, she wasn't surprised or sad at all about him becoming infected, as he ironically made the rule to kill infected people. She even seemed quite pleased and she smiled when Sino was about to end him. Aki Hikarizato While talking to Miki about the other side of the school, Aki states that she left the Melee Fight Crew specifically because Ayaka smiled at the graveyard. Claiming that she didn't mistake it, she also tells Miki that everyone must stay away from her since she is considered dangerous and possibly hostile, indirectly. History Before the outbreak, Ayaka was a normal student. She hated school, and continued to hate school. She usually sat alone, and stated that everyday was the same and that her future was already obvious. She didn't see anything interesting about school or having friends and lived an indifferent loner's life. When the outbreak occurred, Ayaka was seen having a grim smile, stating that she finally was free from the boredom, and she felt like she could do anything. Ever since the outbreak started, Ayaka has come to love the world, stating that it is a cool world, something the Fallen Crew and School Life Club couldn't "understand". According to herself, she was "chosen", and that's exactly why she survived. And from that day on, Ayaka promised herself that she wouldn't let herself die, because she was, as Ayaka herself stated, "invisible". Story Manga Chapter 40 Ayaka, along with the Takahito and Sino, had made her first appearance when Touko was letting Kurumi know that they have been talking to the Melee Fight Crew recently. Chapter 41 After Sino came back from exploring and killing zombies, Ayaka came to her room and did a body check on her. When Ayaka asked if she had found something new, Sino replied with that she didn't, same as usual. However, it appeared that she was extracting some blood from the zombies before killing them before, and having the blood contained in a serum, to which Ayaka commented that it's dangerous. Chapter 42 Ayaka was later present at another meeting about the School Life Club, as they had come from the outside. Ayaka stated that they could go to another place when they have a destination. However, she then said that when they went, there was nothing and that they don't have enough resources. Takahito then explained that they needed information and told them that they were going to research about the School Life Club of where they came from and what they saw, to which Ayaka commented that if would've worked if Kougami didn't miss his attack towards the girls. Chapter 43 After Sino lured Kougami out to the graveyard after he was infected, the Melee Fight Crew members gathered. It appeared that Sino was really sad, so Ayaka questioned what she was doing and told her to come. The air appeared to be gloomy, as one of their teammates had died. Ayaka asked Sino which time Kougami went out last, she replies with that he went out six days ago. They then started making assumptions about how he died. When Ayaka wondered if it was suicide, Sino immediately denied that, which quite shocked Ayaka. They then came to the conclusion that someone had infected with zombie blood. A short moment later, Takashige, panicked, quickly told them all that it wasn't he who did it, to which Ayaka commented that nobody said it was him. Takahito told them to stop as they were teammates. Chapter 44 Once again, they had a meeting. This time, they talked about the School Life Club and Fallen Crew as they were going outside the following day. Ayaka, with a smile on her face, says that it was them who did it. They then made a plan to attack both clubs, specifically the School Life Club to get resources and information, but also to get revenge for Kougami. Ayaka then saw Sino looking down. She asked her if she didn't feel happy, since they were going to get revenge for Kougami, and Sino agreed. Aki then told Miki about her previous teammate, Ayaka. Aki described her a woman who showed a face that everything wasn't interesting enough. Aki also stated that she felt quite uneasy when she was around, but she didn't hate her, she just wanted to do something about her. Miki then asked Aki if she left just because she felt uneasy around Ayaka. Aki denied this, since one of the reasons she did leave the club is because she saw Ayaka smiling at their graveyard, and from that moment, Aki knew she couldn't be with Ayaka or the Melee Fight Crew. Aki then told Miki to stay away from her, stating that Ayaka is really dangerous. Chapter 45 The Melee Fight Crew had started their plan to attack the clubs. They first went to the library, where Rise was alone. They talk a bit, and after a while Takahito tells her that he wants to hear about the School Life Club and tells Rise to come with them. She replies with that they should hear from them themselves as she is willing to introduce them to the School life Club, though Takahito states that he can't talk with Rise. Ayaka then asks Rise, if she knows the pain of losing a loved one, which makes Sino react. Ayaka then lights a cigarette and tosses it. Rise, panicked, gets down to put it out, but Ayaka aims her crossbow to her head, exclaiming, "I got you!". Rise then realizes that she was trapped from the very beginning. Chapter 47 Ayaka was seen in Takahito's flashback just after the outbreak had started. Whilst Ayaka looked at Takashige and Kougami blockading a door, the guy made the decision to step up. Back to present, Ayaka asked Takahito how it was after he had talked with Rise. He explained that she didn't know anything and asked her to tie Rise up before going. He then tells her to be prepared as they were going to leave as soon as Takashige came back. As he was walking away, Ayaka wondered why he always looked so grim and never smiled. Ayaka then recalls the time where she still was a student before the outbreak occurred. Ayaka lived a loner's life, as she kept her distance from her other classmates. She stated that she hated school and didn't see any fun with it, as her future was already obvious. However, after the outbreak occurred, Ayaka was seen having great pleasure as she could kill zombies without any fault. She stated that she was finally free and could do anything. Ever since that incident, Ayaka has come to love the world, seeing it as a wonderfully cool world, something the Fallen Crew or the School Life Club couldn't understand. Ayaka also stated the world was meant for her and only her, and since she was chosen; she would not let herself die as she was "invincible". Later on, Ayaka, Sino and Takahito continued their plan as they threatened Hika to not make a sound. Chapter 48 Ayaka was seen having captured Touko as Sino had Aki captured. They held Hika hostage and told them that they would kill her if they were too noisy; since Aki screamed to let Touko go. As Aki saw that Ayaka held Hika's music box, she became very surprised. Later, Yuki heard the music from the music box, so she proceeded to follow the sound but became very shocked as she saw Ayaka, Sino and Takahito. Takahito quickly tells Yuki not to scream, but she does anyways and very loudly. Miki wakes up from this and scrambles around for Rii-san. Ayaka then tells them that there are only four people left. Later, Ayaka trips Rii-san and Ruu as they were on their way to take refuge as Miki suggested, since they heard Yuki scream. Along the way however, Miki got captured by Sino. Sino later caught up with Ayaka and captured Yuuri. Since she was separated from Ruu, Yuuri became very angry and panicked and shouted for her. Ayaka then walked up to Ruu and placed her foot on top of her head, asking Yuuri if it was so precious to her. Yuuri shouts for Ruu various times, and after a while Ayaka gets annoyed by it and tells Sino to take her away. Though Yuuri was extremely exhausted, she was seen being furious at Ayaka as she told her that she would never forgive her. Proud that she were done, Ayaka and Sino went away as they took Yuuri with them; leaving Ruu as she is actually a teddy bear. Chapter 76 Ayaka did not survive her encounter with the zombies after escaping Saint Isidore and ended up being zombified herself. Through unknown means, she eventually made it to Megurigaoka High at around the same time the School Living Club returned to the school in search for a cure for Kurumi. When Yuuri attempted to draw the school's zombie horde away, she encountered Ayaka and expressed shock upong seeing that she too had been zombified. However, Yuuri quickly regained her composure and shoved her aside. Gallery Trivia Navigation References Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Infected